Ares
Ares; the God of War is one of the twelve who serve in the Council of Twelve as a God of a virtue. - Ares, known as Strife by her friends is a conflict-loving individual who only ever associates herself with those who she has to, or those who share her demeanor for war. She had her soul linked to Tribaleyes when he obtained her signature weapon, Shi'ala. Making him the Mortal God of War. Personality Despite her love for conflict; Ares is relatively kind towards what she cares about and compassionate about her cause. - She is headstrong and believes in "Blood for Blood" and rarely forgives even the smallest thing. Despite this; Ares is playful and flirtatious when she speaks towards anybody she sees as a friend, - Including Chael Andivine. Biography Mortal Affairs A short time after Bartholomew Andivine was banished from the Eldorin Empire; Tribaleyes received a visitor to his throne in the form of Ares herself. - After appearing to him multiple times throughout his recent meditations, Tribaleyes recognized her on first sight and ordered his guardsmen to lower their blades from the woman who had spontaneously appeared at his seat. Up until this day, Tribaleyes and Ares had rarely talked but constantly shared information during battle within his head. - She explained to him finally what his sword was; who she was, and what had happened to him when he took up the blade. Ares explained that upon touching her war-blade, her soul was snatched from the Law Realm and was fused with his in an intense moment of agony for both Chael and Ares respectively. - From that moment on, she explained that neither of them would ever truly be "Alone in battle". After that day, the two bonded in person occasionally; Ares developed a fun-passion of sparring with Tribaleyes at the most dulcet of times, all the while they would share their tactics to eachother during combat through his mind. Ares began to trust him and see him as a strong-willed warrior as up to now she had doubted that anybody was worthy of being her Mortal God. Because of how close her and Tribaleyes had gotten; Nala Andivine hates Ares with a passion, - Yet is constantly mocked by Ares in a playful way. Trivia * Ares has the same name as Ares, the Greek god of War. * Despite speculation among many of Tribaleyes's close advisers and wife that Ares and Tribaleyes have something more than a "Work Partnership" going on; there is nothing going on. * Ares is one of the main reasons that the War of Law began. * Ares and Tribaleyes share a constant connection of thought; even sharing dreams. * Ares wields two blades after losing her war blade; She wields two sabers. * Ares, - Like most of the other Council of Twelve, hates Diggsover. * She is worshiped by a large number of Eldorin acolytes; As well as Tribaleyes. * Ares believes that the entire world should be under one banner. - By force. Category:Council of Twelve Category:God